The present invention relates to a housing for an on-vehicle electronic apparatus.
On-vehicle electronic apparatuses used by inserting and removing a plate-like recording medium such as CD (compact disk) have been provided.
In a housing for such an on-vehicle electronic apparatus, it may be necessary to lay out a recording medium insertion slit for insertion and removal of the recording medium, operating switches for performing various operations, and a display for displaying various motion data and operation data, at a front surface of the housing.
However, the space of a dashboard of an automobile for disposing the housing for the on-vehicle electronic apparatus is limited to a predetermined size. In many cases, therefore, it may be necessary to reduce the sizes of the operating switches and the display, which is disadvantageous in enhancing the convenience in use.
In view of this, there have been provided housings for on-vehicle electronic apparatuses in which an open/close lid for opening and closing the recording medium insertion slit is provided, and the operating switches and the display are provided on the open/close lid, in order to cope with the above-mentioned problem. Examples of such a housing include one in which the open/close lid is supported so as to be swingable about a support shaft (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-166786) and one in which a mechanism for drawing the opened open/close lid into the inside of the housing (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-178842).